Acting!
by Swyn Song
Summary: Title stinks. I round up various Eragon characters and force them to put on a play of Bionicle: Mask of Light. Contains Eldest spoilers. Rated for occaisional violence.
1. Here goes nothing

Acting!

by Star Wars nut

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest, or Bionicle. But I do own myself and my shiny lightsaber!

Chapter 1

Eragon fell flat on his face. He looked around. He was in a big room filled with chairs. There was a large stage at one end. _Saphira!_ Eragon called. Nothing happened. He was on the verge of panicking when a figure stepped out of the shadows. She looked about 13 years old, was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and had what looked like a metallic cup hanging from her belt loop.

"Greetings, Eragon Shadeslayer," she said, "I'm Star Wars nut, and I'll be your play director," for some reason, this statement sounded vaugely threating. "_Brisinger!"_ Eragon shouted, and a blast of fire zoomed through the air toward the strange girl. She smiled, and a chair flew in front of her. Therefore, the chair caught fire instead of her.

"Nice try, Shadeslayer," Star Wars nut said, "I'm a Jedi. It'll take more than that to stop me. Now, if I were you, I would sit down like a nice little Rider and listen to me." Eragon didn't move. Whoever this evil person was, he wasn't going to listen to one word she had to say. When the Jedi saw that Eragon wasn't moving, she looked him in the eyes, waved her hand, and said, "You want to sit down." "I want to sit down," Eragon said, sitting down in one of the chairs. Star Wars nut smiled, "There," she said, "That's better. Now listen," she used the Force to pin Eragon to his chair and continued, "You are trapped in here. The only way to get out is to do what I want you to do." She paused for this statement to sink in. Eragon wondered what this evil girl wanted with him. Was she some kind of agent of the Empire?

"I made a bet with my friend that I could put on a play, based on a movie, with Eragon characters," Star Wars nut said. What was this girl talking about? At this point, he decided that she was insane. She continued, "The movie I have picked is Bionicle: Mask of Light. So, what do you say?" Eragon said, "I'll never do your will, you twisted freak!" Star Wars nut shook her finger. "Bad Erry!" she said, "Now I have to go all Jedi on you!" She grabbed the thing hanging from her belt loop and pressed a button. A Burst of lavender-colored light shot out of it. The light was now in the shape of a sword blade. She held it up to Eragon's neck. "Do you still refuse?" she asked, menaceingly.

There was a moment of silence. Then Eragon nodded and said, "I'll do what you say." The Jedi smiled. "I thought you'd agree. I personally think you'll _love_ the story. Since I'm assumeing you've never heard of it, here's a script. Look through it while I round up some more actors and actresses." With that, she left the room, leaving Eragon with nothing but a script.

Review!

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. Audition part 1

Chapter numero dos

Disclaimer: See previous chappie.

A few hours later, when Eragon had finished reading the script (admittedly, it was a pretty good story) Star Wars nut reentered the room. Behind her were a crowd of people. Eragon was able to pick out several faces, such as Roran, Nasuada, and Arya.

"Okay, everyone," the Jedi shouted, "sit down!" Apperently, everyone in the crowd had seen what she could do, because everyone rushed to find a seat. "Thank you," she shouted, "Okay, now we're going to start our tryouts. I'll call you up and tell you what part you're reading. Okay then, let's get started." She pointed at Eragon and said, "Get up here. You're reading for Takua." Afraid the author would "go all Jedi on him" Eragon grudgingly came up on stage. Then Star Wars nut pointed at someone in the back, "And you," she said, "Come up here and read for Jaller.' The man in the back wouldn't move.

"C'mon," said Star Wars nut, sounding very annoyed, "Don't make me get you up here." The man still wouldn't move. Star Wars nut sighed, pulled out her glowing sword (Eragon had heard her call it a "lightsaber" or something like that) and ran to the back. She chased the man up on the stage. At that point, Eragon saw who the man was. It was Murtagh.

This was one of the only times Eragon and Murtagh would agree. The brothers, at the same time, shouted, "Do you seriously expect me to work with _him_?" Star Wars nut nodded. "What kind of twisted freak are you?" asked Murtagh. "A very twisted one," andwered the Jedi. "But why are you doing this?" asked Eragon, "Why are you making this... evil guy try out for my character's best friend?" The author shrugged, "Kicks. Now get moving." The two brothers, though annoyed, started.

"You're hopping across _lava _to look at a stupid _warning totem_?" said Murtagh, reading off the script, "You _know_ what Turaga Vakama would say." Eragon sighed, "Irresponsible?" he paused for a moment, "Be... right... there!" Then he shouted, "Ta da!" Murtagh clapped his hands sarcastically, "Very impressive," he said, "Now _Let's go!_" Star Wars nut applauded and stood up.

"Great job, Erry!" she shouted. Murtagh sniggered, "_Erry?_" "Yeah Taggy," the Jedi added, "You were great too." Now it was Eragon's turn to try and hold back laughter, "_Taggy?_"

Review!

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
